


Being Somebody

by hariboo



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-04
Updated: 2010-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sierra steps up carefully towards him and asks, "Can I touch them?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Somebody

**Being Somebody**

 

Sierra steps up towards him, carefully, and asks, "Can I touch them?"

The gashes are healing slowly but thanks to Dr. Saunders, who is very nice, especially with the candy, they don't hurt like before when they burned and itched like ants crawling under his skin, so Victor nods, "Yes, you can touch them. Dr. Saunders says to be careful with them." He repeats what the doctor told him.

Sierra looks nervous for a second before nodding, "I will be." Her hand extends carefully, like she doesn't want to scare him away (she could never scare him), and very gently her fingers roll over the scars. Her fingers are soft, Victor can't help but notice, forgetting about his scars. He blinks, surprised.

The scars, they don't hurt. They feel cool and _okay_ under her touch.

"Do they hurt?" she asks, her voice is quiet and it feels like it's just for him.

"No, nothing hurts," he breathes. Sierra smiles at him and he tries smiling with his eyes instead of his mouth. He feels like his best under her warm gaze.

*

As the chair raises him up, Johnny rolls his eyes at the blonde guy rambling in front of him, "Look buddy, just as long I have my equipment this thing will go easy peasy, catch my drift?"

"Huh, yeah, sure, whatever." The dude blinks at him as the chick in front of him starts leading him away towards _wherever_, wherever where he hopes his tools are. As they walk to the elevator he stops as he sees Winnie, "Hey, Win, they got you on this job too?" He calls out, cutting her rambling on whatever she's rambling about short, because he can see she's going a mile a minute and that dude next to her is getting a glazed look in his eyes. He knows the feeling.

Winnie turns to face him, her delicate features brightening up into a smile. "Johnny boy, my man!" She raises a hand up for a high five, which he returns easily. He likes working with Winnie; she's clever, not easily rattled and quick on the up take, not to mention she's the best hacker this side of Silicon Valley, plus she's hot as hell, and yeah, that's always a plus. She also never seems to notice or care about the scars on his face that have been known to put most people off. So, yeah, Winnie is a real winner in his book.

"And what new tricks have you got up those sleeves for me today?" He grins as they're taken down the elevator and she rattles on about firewalls and ISP servers.

"You, Johnny boy," she points and twirls her finger at him, hyper as hell, "better be prepared to have your mind _blown_."

He makes a mental note to tell her to lay off the Red Bull.

*

The mission, as almost always, goes bottoms up and a _moron_ sets of his charges, a work of art really, about ten minutes too early, which means they're screwed. But they have the package and in this day and age the package is all that matters. Over his headset he yells at Winnie for an exit as the alarms go off around him. She tells him to head up the back stairs towards the roof access. He doesn't think, just _does_.

Johnny is nothing but a good little solider when it deals with his _life_ after all.

Rushing up the stairs he cruses all the football coaches that made him run two-a-days and makes it to the roof just as the two security guards on his tail start shooting at his made ass from two floors down. As he bursts through the door, he sends on last flash grenade down, buying him and Winnie a couple more minutes and slams the door behind him, locking it from the outside. He turns his body to see Win at the edge of the roof with a heavy looking backpack on her back, her light hair pulled up into a tight pony tail and goggles over her forehead. _She has to be kidding_.

"Oh, you can't be serious," he groans as he strides towards her, tossing her the package and she tosses him the extra pack.

"Fastest way down. Told ya I was going to blow your mind." Winnie smirks, tucking the package into her vest, and he knows from experience that's never a good thing. "Come on, let's go," she says as they hear pounding on the roof's door.

Johnny straps into the chute and makes sure everything is nice and tight. He's _so_ gonna get her back for this— he's no expert with computers, but that WoW game she loves is getting deleted, he begins to plot. "I hate you for this, just so that you know."  

Winnie rolls her, yes, because she's knows that's a lie, and nudges him, like they're _not_ about to jump off a building. "Time's a wasting," she sing songs, moving towards the edge. She looks really pretty in the moonlight and then suddenly he's pulling her back towards him, pressing his lips against hers, in an impulse he can't control. Not that he was trying all _that_ hard to control it, let's be honest. The kiss is quick because time _is_ of the essence and she taste like bubblegum and caffeine. It might just be his favourite flavour yet.

Pulling away he smiles, then smiles even wider at her blinking eyes. "For luck, darling." He waves towards the edge of the building as if he's gentleman opening the door for her, "Ladies first." Winnie scowls at him and flips him the bird as she jumps. Behind him the security goons get the door open and Johnny salutes them as they pull their guns on him. "It's been a pleasure, gents." He follows Win down.

The fall is no worse than a roller coaster and when he pulls the chute to open, his bad shoulder protests against the force, but he makes it down just fine and Winnie is right there waiting, bouncing on her toes, impatient as always.

"What took you so long?" She looks bored, but the gleam in her eyes tells him otherwise. She's high of the adrenaline, just like him.

He unsnaps the backpack from his back, rolling his shoulder. The endorphins pumping through his veins are making him want to do very dirty things to Winnie in the nearest dark corner possible, but mostly they're just making him want to kiss her again. He starts moving towards her, planning just that, and his hand just about to press against her hip when they hear:

"Victor, Sierra, would you like your treatments now?"

In unison they snap to attention like toy soldiers and say, "Yes, that would be nice." And like that all the adrenaline his body empties out as he is lead into a big black van that it never occurs him to be scared of. As he steps inside he looks over to his shoulder where Winnie is being lead into an identical black van. She looks over at the same time and smiles gently at him as if she's saying, "I'll see you soon." Johhny nods back at her, feeling light and knowing that he will.

*

The chair raises Victor up and he blinks, "Did I fall asleep?"

Topher nods, carefully. "For a little while. Now, why don't you go get your check up with Dr. Saunders."

Victor stands, shifting to face the nice doctor who has scars like him. "Yes, I'll do that."

*

Sitting on the examination table, Victor watches as the doctor dismisses Sierra with a lollipop and smile. As Sierra leaves she smiles at Victor and he feels his tummy tightening. He smiles back.

"Victor, are you ready for your physical?" Dr. Saunders smooth voice coaxes his eyes away from where Sierra is turning the corner.

"Yes."

It's a quick check up, besides the scarring ointment the doctor smoothes over his scars and the massage he's told to get for his shoulder, Victor is fine. As he leaves Dr. Saunders holds out the jar of lollipops to him and he happily takes one. He's walking away, pulling the crinkly clear plastic off when he pauses at the slight smell of grape. His lips tasted like grape earlier.

"Dr. Saunders?" He turns back, carefully.

She steps up to him, a look of worry crossing her face, and part of him feels bad to have caused it. "Yes, Victor is something the matter?"

He shakes his head, "I wanted to ask," he pauses, feeling shy, "do you think I could have another lollipop?" He ducks his head, feeling his cheeks flush.

Dr. Saunders only smiles and he's reminded of why he likes her so much, "Of course, Victor." She holds out the jar for him, and he reaches in into the colours, searches, and pulls out another purple lollipop. He holds it in his hand like a treasure and gives Dr. Saunders a shy smile.

"Thank you, Dr. Saunders."

"You're welcome, Victor." She looks like she wants to say something else, her eyes are doing that misty thing, so Victor waits. She doesn't say anything though, just shakes her head, leading him out.

In his hand Victor grips the piece of candy tightly, as he pops the first one into his mouth. He can't lose it.

*

After the showers, Sierra sits with Echo on the big couches. Victor makes his way over to them and shuffles on his feet for a second before he asks if he can join them.

"Of course, we'd love for you to join us." Echo nods, encouragingly, because Echo is always nice and slides to make room for him.

Sierra curls her lips quietly and meets his eyes. It makes his tummy do that thing again. It's _nice_, the feeling, but it makes him tense. Ever since the scars Victor's felt shier than normal. He's more careful about being around people and he tries even _harder_ to be his best. Echo and Sierra are some of the few that don't act differently. He likes that about them.

"Thank you, Echo. How has your day been?"

Echo half smiles and tilts her head, "I went swimming. It was nice."

Sierra slides closer to him, "Swimming is nice."

"Yes," Victor agrees. "Very nice. I like swimming."

They sit quietly for a while and then Victor pulls out the lollipop out of his pocket. He can feel Echo's eyes following him, but she says nothing as he presents it to Sierra. "I asked Dr. Saunders for an extra candy. For you. Do you like it?" His grip is tight on the plastic stick, but he tries hard not to be nervous and crush it.

Sierra ducks her head, her blond hair falling across her eyes and her cheek turn pink. "That was very sweet of you, Victor. Thank you." She reaches to take the lollipop from him and their fingers brush. Something in his spine tingles.

"You're welcome. I am glad you like it. It's grape. I like grape."

She tucks it into her own pockets and smiles up at him, "I do too. Very much."

Maybe _this_ is his best.


End file.
